


风花竞入长春院（下）

by JLOVEJ852



Category: all嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLOVEJ852/pseuds/JLOVEJ852





	风花竞入长春院（下）

看着眼前的美景，就连一向自诩自制力高的黄景瑜都忍不住咽了咽口水。

只见床上的佳人薄纱披身，那近乎透明的薄纱下不着一缕，透过薄纱能够窥见佳人粉嫩的茱萸以及姣好的身段。再往下望去，便能瞧见佳人那不盈一握的杨柳细腰，顺着腰线向下便是那微微翘起的阳物，那物不似寻常男子般狰狞反倒是粉粉嫩嫩没有一根杂毛，显得格外清秀。

视线再往下便是那白皙嫩滑的细腿，此时正伸出纱帐轻点黄景瑜的腰间，接着灵活的脚指头扯开腰带，小巧玲珑的玉足先是轻轻点了点黄景瑜已经挺立的阳物，接着两只脚隔着已经被染湿的亵衣不断揉搓踩踏着，直到它完全挺立才放下腿，将喘着粗气的世家公子推倒在床上。

黄景瑜想要将正在他身上不断点火的妖精反压在身下，没想到竟然被他躲了过去。

只见妖精摇了摇头，分开腿跨坐在黄景瑜身上，接着俯下身缓慢地解开身下人的衣衫，待到身下人衣衫褪尽，妖精突然转了个身，微微抬起臀部，一手抱着黄景瑜架起的腿，一手伸到后面轻轻拉扯着自己流着淫水的女穴，接着将两根手指探了进去，开始不断地抽插着。

黄景瑜被眼前的景象冲地阳峰挺立，没想到这妖精竟然还是个阴阳人。

只见此时王嘉尔的女穴在手指的抽插下变得越来越红艳，淫水顺着手指不断溅出，后穴似乎是因为寂寞一开一合，一时间整个房间里只剩下抽插的黏腻水声和王嘉尔甜腻诱人的呻吟。

黄景瑜终于忍不住伸出手掰开王嘉尔的后穴，先是用舌尖舔了舔周围的褶皱，接着用牙轻轻拉扯着，然后用舌头顶开早已软烂的穴肉用力吸吮着。

“啊！”身上的人漏出一声娇吟，软了身子，本来在女穴里肆虐的手指也仿佛受不了刺激般的被主人抽了出来颤抖地搭在一边。

黄景瑜吸了口后穴的淫水，竟然没有一丝腥味倒是甜滋滋的甚是好喝。

“公子，奴家，想要公子的那物插进来…”身上的人扭了扭腰催促道。

黄景瑜只觉得自己那物被这娇媚的声音刺激的跳了跳，他放开王嘉尔的后穴，握住他的腰将他转了个身，还没等他动作，身上的人便迫不及待地抬起臀将自己的那物吞了进去。

黄景瑜只觉得那物瞬间被层层叠叠的软肉吸吮着，湿热紧致的媚肉不断地缠绕着，他忍不住了动了起来。身上的人也不断地随着他的动作摆动着他的柳腰，嘴里还不断发出诱惑人心的甜言媚语，“啊…公子的那话好大…顶的奴家好舒服…哈…”

黄景瑜暗了暗眼神，连最后一点斯文儒节也顾不上了，他用力拍了拍王嘉尔的臀部，粗声道，“嘉嘉果真骚浪的紧，骚穴放松一点，夹那么紧我怎么动。”

王嘉尔伸出粉嫩的舌尖舔了舔，“奴家，情不自禁，实在是公子那话太大了。”

试问哪个男子在听了这样的话之后还能无动于衷。黄景瑜作为正常男性，一听完王嘉尔的发言便将原本骑在他身上的人压倒在床，接着抬起他的一条腿，用力抽插着，直肏的他蚌肉翻腾，淫水直溢，嘴里不断地喊着那些个什么淫词浪语。

如此肏了许久，黄景瑜只觉得原本已经被肏开的骚穴一阵收缩，接着一股热流浇到了他的龟头上，惹得他差点忍不住精关失守。

黄景瑜将阳具从女穴中拔出，他将失神的王嘉尔翻过身来，用阳具顶了顶不断开合的后穴，那处早已黏腻顺滑，黄景瑜一进入便顺利地插到了最深处。

他一手握住王嘉尔又挺立起来的阳具，一手握住他的水腰便抽插了起来。

王嘉尔身子不断地随着抽插前后晃个不停，他往下塌了塌腰好让黄景瑜能够更加深入。

直到半夜两人才算尽兴，互拥着入眠。

次日，黄景瑜醒来，枕边人早已不见了身影，他摸了摸凉透的半张床，忍不住叹了口气，“到底是谁嫖了谁…”

“主人，又有公子想要替你赎身，好像是昨天那位黄公子。”老鸨笑着说道。

王嘉尔一边梳着头一边回道，“照旧。”

-end-

  



End file.
